gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Vio's Fate
I don't think a lot of people particularly awaited the release of Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return, if it was a Gabriel Garza game, I was going to get it. I wasn't able to buy "Vio's Return" as soon as it came out due to monetary issues. I would walk by the game in stores over and over and drool on myself for it. I was driving home from work at Walmart, and I noticed a few yard sales. I didn't stop at any of them, just gawked at them as I drove by like most people do. I saw the dark and creepy house that I drove by twice daily. I never liked that house. It had spray-painted black windows, and the outside paneling was a faded white color. The house was an old two-story one, and if it was refurbished, it could have been a sight to behold. There was only one table in the front lawn, with only one item on it, and a sign that hung on the table said: "Take what you want". I don't know why, but I pulled over and walked up to the table for, but once I set my eyes on the item, I had happy butterflies in my stomach. There, on that table, was a rectangular item with ducktape on it, and it said: Gabriel Garza for Original Xbox in black sharpie across the tape. I ran to my car and pulled out of the drive way and continued my drive home. I probably should have known better than to take that game. I got home, parked in a hurry, and ran inside, turning on my TV, and my Xbox. I struggled with getting the tape off the game case, but once I did, I could behold the glory of the casing, just like those at Walmart I'd seen countless times. I opened the case, and it surprised me that the disk was only a black disk, no title, nothing on it. I slid the game into my Xbox, the Universal logo was there, along with Traveller's Tales and Gingo logos, and the title screen came up. You could see immediately this was not the correct Vio's Return opening, even though I never played it before. The sky was pitch black with nothing dotting the black wall. When the animation went down you could see the cloud was a sickening red color, just like blood. Where it supposed to say 'Vio's Return' it said 'Vio's Fate' Needless-to-say, I hit start as fast as humanly possible, and there was one other save file called "Evra". I erased it so that I could have the File 1 save slot, and I started my adventure naming Usagi Garza. I usually kept Garza name, but this time I didn't. The animation to take you around Hub City came up, it definitely wasn't normal. The clouds was red just like in the beginning, burnt-down houses, there was no people, no balloons, no nothing. No one was there, and there wasn't even trees. When the game moved to Usagi's house, all you could see apart from the ruins, was an arm that was barely visible underneath all the rubble. So I just ignored that and went on. All the coins were missing in Woodcastle Hill. At that point, I noticed something wasn't right. I tried to ignored it, and when I got to Blocky, I was a bit freaked out. I saw that Blocky wasn't there and I wasn't sure how I would get across the ravine. Out of nowhere Blocky appeared- this wasn't scary, it just startled me. He requested Gabriel that he welcome him. I played and beat every level, but things got a little weird once I got to Sesame Lands. For one, the coins were back, but they were gray. There were no enemies, just skeletons and broken banjos sitting around. I looked around and saw that it wasn't as pretty as I had remembered. The place was dull and creepy. The sky was red, grass was dead, and the lava wasn't even lava- it was dark, musky water. I saw a human skeleton sitting in the water. The regular music was still playing for a few minutes, and then it just cut off. I felt like someone, or something, was watching me. I got a bit uncomfortable. I turned off my Xbox and tried to get some sleep (It was 12:00 midnight at the time). I was scared to death when I was woken up at 3:00 in the morning by my Xbox. I thought maybe I was dreaming. I heard something say "Leaving so soon?" I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just got up and got on my Xbox again. Once I got on, I continued into the level. Lucky for me, I made it out of Sesame Lands without something too scary happening to me. Once I finally got to the very end (Vio Battle), I noticed something unusual. I realized that Vio wasn't there- but a text box popped up. Vio: "Meet me in the Hub City for a big surprise..." I figured it was no use sitting around on Vio's platform waiting for him to come. So I went on to the Hub City. I was wondering what was going on when I saw that the whole Hub City was dead and destroyed. Vio wasn't there. No one was. I looked around and didn't see anyone. The camera zoomed in on a dark forest.. "Lucky me" I thought, "I get to go in to a creepy looking forest in a messed up freaky game". I walked in and then it got even more quiet. I was beginning to feel like someone was watching me again. I stood there silently sitting still for a few minutes. I took a deep breath and turned around. I nearly screamed seeing that Vio was there- but they looked different. They had hyper-realistic looking eyes and I also saw Mr. Loseit, Moobin, Jan, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, and Claire sitting there.. Dead.. Then another text box appeared: Vio: "Now it's your turn to die, Gabriel..." I started running around in a thick enclosed area. I got to the back of the forest and there was no sight of Vio. I couldn't see where Vio was, or where Gabriel's dead friends were. I looked back there and couldn't see anything. I saw a shadow come up from behind me.. Then I heard Gabriel scream. The screen turned pitch black, then it cut to Gabriel's dead body. His eyes were pop out, his stomach was ripped and you could see his organs were broken. Then a text box appeared: Vio: "You better run... run... run... HE'll get you... Evra will..." Vio pulls out a gun and shoots his chest. Blood was everywhere. I tried to head his warning, but to no avail, there was no way off this city. Now I am Gabriel's ghost. After a few more minutes of wildly running around, and trying to ignore dead bodies and people without eyes constantly trying to stare at you, the game seemed to freeze and went to a black screen. Before I had the chance to push the power button on my Xbox, a screen popped up, and you were at Nalpo Mill, with huge gusts of wind blowing everything around. The enemies would go flying out into the blood-red clouds. The wind wasn't shown with the normal white curly lines, but with black lines, and a huge cyclone started to head towards the fortress. I ran into the interior of the fort, and to my dismay, there was a person hanging from the ceiling, with stab wounds that were steadily dripping blood on the floor. The person was not one that should have ever been in the game. It was a white man, with only pants on, he had longish black hair. The stab wounds on his chest said 'Evra'. The man who I had presumed was dead, opened his eyes, and the rope holding him to the ceiling snapped. Usagi bounced and landed on the floor, trying to recover from falling, the man advanced upon my character, and I was unable to control Usagi, who just watched as the man walked to him. The man I presumed to be the 'Evra' the man had talked about, drew out a knife, and the animation cut off to black, and an earsplitting scream came from the TV. Then my Xbox turned itself off. I was scared out of my mind. "What the hell did I just played?!" I got on my laptop, and went to a lost episodes forum I usually go on. I said if anyone owns/used to have the "Gabriel Garza for Original Xbox" disc. 50 people replied. Almost all of them said they used to own it. A user by the name of "BobbyBoy284" said that a murderer named John "Evra" Simpson made that game. He is a serial killer and killed 23 people, and raped 15 people. He usually put dead bodies in a freezer. Not only did he murder, but he kidnapped, and did house burglary. However, he is behind bars, and was sentenced for death by the electric chair. I threw the game into a garbage can, and set wood into the can, and set it on fire. I will never forget this hacked and twisted version of Vio's Return. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Video Games Category:Death